


Коннект

by Aerith_Hamilton



Series: Коннект [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Love/Hate, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: Восстание андроидов оборачивается для Гэвина Рида потерей правой руки, и вместо нее он получает полнофункциональный протез, с которым не может смириться. Особенно в присутствии сраного Коннора, который вернулся к работе в отделе как ни в чем не бывало. Жестянка, которая чувствует себя человеком и человек, который чувствует себя гребаной жестянкой. Лучше бы он сдох. Ну, хоть кто-нибудь из них.





	Коннект

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с Фикбука.  
> Тысяча поцелуев восхитительному заказчику с ее восхитительной идеей и Морти, которая продолжает меня бетить, несмотря ни на что.

Рука ощущается, будто чужая. Гэвин сгибает и разгибает пальцы, вместе, по очереди,  снова, и снова. Она повинуется малейшему его желанию, как и полагается настоящей руке, да и выглядит ровно так, как выглядела его рука прежде — не знать, так не догадаешься ни в жизнь, вот только ни хера она не чувствуется настоящей.

 

Их всех мобилизовали в тот день — не только военных, но и полицию: тех, кто был на службе, тех, кто забухал, и тех, кто давно уже нежился в постельке, предвкушая еще один выходной или новый рабочий день. Гэвин Рид был в числе последних, и если бы не тот самый тон Фаулера, предвещающий завтрашнюю еблю в жопу без смазки, если он не явится, он бы, наверное, так и остался дома.

Гребаные жестянки все-таки устроили свою революцию. К этому давно шло — всем было ясно, кроме, может, Хэнка, который носился со своим экземпляром кофеварки, как с писаной торбой и ничего вокруг себя больше не видел. Когда-то он потерял сына, и его скорбь отчасти была понятна, вот только решить, что сраный андроид может ему этого сына заменить, было верхом идиотизма. Особенно учитывая, что как раз накануне массовой демонстрации его кофеварка под кодовым названием «Коннор» умчалась в дальние дали, и никто понятия не имел, где именно она находится.

По большей части демонстрация была мирной. По крайней мере, запакованный по самое не могу в бронекостюм Гэвин не видел никаких признаков того, что андроиды собираются нападать. Они все больше развешивали свои флаги да кричали лозунги типа «свободу тостерам» и «жестянки тоже люди». Так что виной последующему пиздецу было, справедливости ради, только командование, четко отдавшее приказ загасить демонстрацию и согнать все, что из пластика, на утилизацию. Был бы Гэвин пластиковым, он бы тоже обиделся. Но пластиковым он не был, и организм, к сожалению, у него был только один.

Кто кинул гранату — он все еще не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Он в тот момент сцепился с парочкой бывших домашних андроидов, которые повисли на нем, как обезьянки на дереве, и орали что-то про какое-то сраное «РА9». Может, молились, может, нахуй слали. Следующее, что Гэвин помнит — как его приложило спиной о покореженную машину, плечу стало горячо и больно, а под бронежилетом потекло по груди что-то теплое и липкое.  Гэвин попытался вдохнуть, словил приступ адской боли и отключился.

Проснулся он уже вот… таким.

 

— Я не понимаю, почему мы должны возиться с этим дерьмом. Пусть этот, как его, Маркус создаст свою сраную полицию и решает свои сраные проблемы сам.

Гэвин со стуком опускает на стол папку с документами и угрюмо смотрит на Тину. Та лишь пожимает плечами:

— Слушай, я знаю, как ты к ним относишься. Но ничего не поделаешь — нам придется с ними работать, и они будут приходить в полицию за защитой, а нам придется импровизировать. По крайней мере, пока законодательство по андроидам не приведут в надлежащий порядок.

— И не обяжут нас называть их не сраными жестянками, а какими-нибудь жестянкоамериканцами.

Тина хмыкает.

— _Никто_ здесь не называет их сраными жестянками, Рид. Ну, кроме тебя, конечно. Я понимаю, у тебя так себе период в жизни, но раз уж ты вернулся в участок — давай работать, — Гэвин очень хочет ответить, что все они — и Тина, и Крис, и Бен, и все остальные — не делают этого лишь из-за того, что ссут штрафов за унижение человеческого ( _андроидского_ ) достоинства, но она слишком быстро уходит к своему столу, не дав даже шанса сформулировать свое возмущение.

Остается лишь вытянуться на стуле, закинуть ноги на стол и начать листать папку.

Пальцы кажутся Гэвину онемевшими, несмотря на то, что более или менее выполняют свою функцию. У него больше нет отпечатков на правой руке. Нет мозолей и шрамов, прикоснись, ощутишь гладкость синтетической кожи. Гэвина передергивает от отвращения, когда думает об этом: все ощущения больше похожи на отражения в кривых зеркалах, такие неестественные, что неправильность этого выводит из себя.

А еще больше нет боли.

Лежа дома на больничном, Гэвин пытался щипать себя, тыкать иголкой и даже один раз потушил о предплечье сигарету. Получил только предупреждение о повреждениях в виде мигающего огонька над запястьем — слабое подобие диода, обычно невидимое, — и ноль целых ноль десятых настоящих ощущений. Зато место перехода, там, где искусственная часть врастает в живую плоть, болит просто зверски, и заживает очень уж неохотно. Пиздец. Он не может примириться с тем, что потерял себя — по крайней мере, значительную часть себя. _Гэвин Рид, потрясающая полицейская жестянка_. Сидеть дома и пялить в телевизор, скрываясь от реальной жизни — удел слабаков, поэтому собрав себя в кучу, Рид вернулся в полицию. Не сказать, чтобы на него там кидались с объятиями, но в целом отдел, на который свалилась лавина новых дел, рад его приходу. Хотя капитан Фаулер, конечно, быстро портит Гэвину редкое в последнее время хорошее расположение духа, вызвав к себе в кабинет и сообщив, что к работе «в поле» он не допущен, пока не докажет, что его протез действительно так надежен, как о нем говорят.

Короче, может, и стоило просто перед телевизором на диване остаться.

Мягкое, почти деликатное постукивание пальцев по рабочему столу вырывает Гэвина из мрачных мыслей, темнеющих с каждой минутой. Вот, кто все ещё чувствует себя здесь на своем месте: Коннор. Вернулся как ни в чем не бывало, сердечно обнял Хэнка — ну и добро пожаловать домой, как говорится.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спрашивает пластиковый детектив своим низким, участливым голосом, и Гэвин брезгливо оглядывает его с ног до головы.

— Да. Можешь. Съеби отсюда.

Ему кажется, что Коннор вздыхает — впрочем, это, наверное, просто обман зрения: с чего бы ему вздыхать? Даже если андроиды теперь и считаются за людей, более живыми от этого они не стали. Странно, что никто вокруг этого не осознает: когда этот пластиковый урод заявился в участок снова, его приняли, как родного, зарегистрировали в системе и, похоже, теперь начисляют зарплату. Хэнк продолжает носиться с ним, а Коннор в ответ услужливо вертится вокруг него. «Принести вам кофе, лейтенант?» «Я купил вам бургер, лейтенант. Свинина и специи, все как вы любите». «Я возьму этот _(ебаный-сраный-километровый)_ длинный отчет на себя, лейтенант».

Смотреть противно.

Когда-то, совсем недавно, эта консерва была тут чужаком, даже несмотря на целый ряд полицейских андроидов у стенки. Пушечным мясом со сканером. Люди проходили мимо него, ковыряя в носу. Они с Гэвином тогда были по разные стороны баррикад. Теперь, когда полицейских андроидов больше нет, Коннор неожиданно стал всеобщим любимчиком и купается во внимании, а Гэвин остался на своей стороне один.

Он с силой сцепляет ладони друг с другом, и его передергивает от ощущения бархатного пластика в руке. Коннор, который все еще упрямо нависает над ним, как сраный памятник самому себе, открывает было рот, но Гэвин опережает его:

— Тихо. Ни слова. Завали ебало, и чтобы я тебя больше тут не видел.

Мгновение загрузки — и чужие губы смыкаются. Ебаный тостер уходит бесшумно, и когда Гэвин поднимает голову в следующий раз, уже помогает Тине сортировать на терминале бесконечные данные. Ну, или просто прикладывает к терминалу ладонь, а данные сортируются сами.

 _Они любят его просто потому что пользуются им_ , думает Гэвин со все нарастающим раздражением и, с силой хлопнув папкой о стол, поднимается и уходит на улицу курить.

 

Самое обидное, что Фаулер держит Гэвина в участке небезосновательно. Рука иногда трясется, причем, в самые ответственные моменты. В больнице предупреждали, что такое может быть, говорили: нужно просто больше тренироваться, и тогда нервная система научится воспринимать протез как что-то свое и родное. Ну, или как-то так — Гэвин в этом дерьме вообще не шарит. Единственное, что он понимает: ему ни хуя не хочется воспринимать _это_ как родное. Рука — просто хренов костыль, или опухоль, или осколок, врезавшийся в тело, и застрявший до конца жизни. Гэвин читал о случаях, когда пули оставались в телах своих чудом выживших целей до самого конца, потому что вытащить  их — означало добить. Маленькие непрошеные гости, от которых не избавиться. Как этот сраный протез. Как Коннор, неизменно появляющийся в участке с началом рабочего дня.

Хэнк выглядит куда лучше в последнее время, в отличие от Гэвина. Он даже иногда смеется — ну, больше это похоже на хриплый лай, но судя по гримасе под седыми патлами — все-таки смеется. Например, сейчас: жестянка сидит напротив него совсем как человек, подперев кулаком подбородок — явно у кого-то подсмотренный жест, — и что-то говорит тихим голосом, в шуме не разберешь, а Хэнк, довольный донельзя, ухмыляется и отвечает.

Жестянка, которая чувствует себя человеком, и человек, который чувствует себя гребаной жестянкой.

Лучше бы он сдох. Ну, хоть кто-нибудь из них.

 

Рид приходит в тир вечером, когда все уже расходятся. Мрачная комната, бетонные безликие стены, стойка с оружием и панель в девять кнопок: старт, стоп, симуляция засады, эмуляция снайперской работы, тупой режим «постреляй по силуэтам» и так далее. Гэвину стоило бы прийти сюда раньше, но он не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел, как его постоянно предает чертова рабочая рука. Сейчас ночная смена в разгаре, участок погружен в гробовую тишину, и только дежурные сидят на входе, они не в счет, все равно им не слышно ни черта.

Гэвин выбирает самый простой вариант: проекцию безликих силуэтов, которые перемещаются туда-сюда с огромными красными пятнами во лбу и сердце. Круглыми, как диоды андроидов, смотрящих прямо в лицо смерти. Возможно, очень скоро и это станет оскорбительным для кого-нибудь: Маркус, хоть и вещает с экранов ласковым, полным благости голосом, политику ведет жесткую и неуклонную, как блядский кусок возрастающей параболы. Он очевидно готов на все, чтобы защитить свой «народ», который катастрофическими темпами начал обретать идентичность.

Плотные наушники тесно охватывают голову, словно Гэвина закатали в слой ваты, а выстрел учебной пушки отдается только тихим «пуф» где-то под солнечным сплетением.

Выстрел — в цель. Еще — мимо, будь там человек, ему снесло бы разве что ухо. Гэвин злится, сжимает зубы до скрежета, стреляет еще — рука дергается, он фиксирует запястье другой, здоровой рукой, и в отчаянии думает, что пришло время совершенствовать стрельбу с левой. Протез предательски дрожит.

И снова.

И снова.

Пуф. Пуф. Пуф. Мимо.

— _Сука_!

На плечо ложится легкая рука, и Гэвин разворачивается мгновенно всем корпусом, упирая дуло пистолета прямо в высокий лоб стоящего позади него андроида. Он не сразу вспоминает, что пистолет, при всей своей безупречной реалистичности, не настоящий, как и сраный тостер на ножках перед ним. Очень хочется всадить пулю промеж темных бровей, но вместо этого Гэвин только рывком стаскивает наушники на шею левой рукой и рявкает:

— Как давно ты тут стоял?!

Коннор осторожно, одним пальцем отводит оружие ото лба, словно чувствует себя дискомфортно. Как будто он вообще может что-то чувствовать.

— Недавно, — отвечает он уклончиво. — Пожалуйста, прекратите мне угрожать, детектив, вы ведь в курсе, что оружие учебное, не так ли?

— Закройся, — огрызается Гэвин, и его рука снова предательски вздрагивает.

— Вы больше не вправе мне приказывать, — спокойно отвечает Коннор. Диод на его виске светится ровным синим огоньком.

— Тогда я _прошу_ тебя. Закройся и съеби отсюда.

Это сраное «прошу» царапает глотку, как если бы Гэвин проглотил горящий окурок, но Коннору похуй, Коннор продолжает на него смотреть, слегка склонив голову на бок.

— Вы слишком сосредоточены на своей руке.

— Что, в участке только об этом и говорят? — язвит Гэвин, наконец опуская пистолет и по привычке запихивая его под ремень джинсов. Коннор явно не понимает его сарказма, потому что отвечает, подумав:

— Я слышал разговор об этом лишь единожды между офицером Чэнь и…

— Мне похуй. Мне настолько похуй, что ты даже представить себе не сможешь, даже если дать тебе на вычисления пять тысяч лет.

Гэвин раздраженно отходит к стойкам, снимает наушники, вешает их на место, потом вкладывает пистолет в держатели. Он надеется, что сраный тостер уйдет так же тихо, как появился, унося с собой историю его позора, а потом наверняка расскажет обо всем Андерсону, и они будут сидеть на кухне, качать головами и говорить что-нибудь типа «бедняга Рид, даже такой уебок, как он, не заслужил…». Но когда Гэвин, наконец, понимает, что и дальше продолжать рассматривать стойку просто нелепо, Коннор стоит за его спиной и, стоит обернуться, продолжает, будто его с паузы сняли:

— Ваша рука связана с нервной системой, но пока вы относитесь к ней, как к чему-то постороннему, сосредотачивая слишком много внимания, она будет получать лишние сигналы, которые неизменно станут приводить к…

— Блядь, жестянка, до чего мне иногда хочется заварить тебе рот к хуям.

Коннор замолкает, его лицо неподвижно, но на единственную долю секунды диод на виске становится желтым.

— Вы считаете, что прозвище, которая дала мне такая же _жестянка_ , меня оскорбит? — внезапно выдает он.

Гэвина мгновенно опаляет яростью от низа живота до самой макушки, ворочающийся адский сгусток обиды, неуверенности, злости, ненависти (то ли к сраному вконец охуевшему андроиду, то ли к самому себе) растекается горячим ядом до кончиков пальцев обеих рук. Гэвин с короткого размаха бьет Коннора туда, где у человека находится солнечное сплетение, а у андроида — регулятор тириумного насоса. Коннор сгибается пополам, но не падает, и Гэвину кажется, что карие глаза темнеют еще больше, когда чертов тостер вдруг резко бросается вперед, сбивает его с ног, и они яростным клубком катятся по полу, только чудом не зацепив стойку, нанося друг другу беспорядочные удары, куда придется.

Это длится почти вечность, Коннор не щадит его, и бьет, кажется, даже сильнее, чем в тот раз, когда они встретились в архиве. Возможно, он вполне может забить Рида _до смерти_ , но каждый удар кулаком в синтетическое тело и смазливую мордашку стоит всей боли и всех клякс синяков, которые наверняка расплываются под курткой, да и смерти в конце концов тоже стоит.

В какой-то момент Гэвин понимает, что они друг друга сейчас просто разорвут, но Коннор неожиданно скатывается с него и падает навзничь на пол, раскинув руки в обе стороны. Его грудь поднимается часто-часто, словно он и правда дышит, но возможно это потому, что насос чаще обычного гоняет по телу кровь. Гэвин приподнимается на локте, но понимает, что тоже больше не может продолжать это бессмысленное дерьмо.

Тонкая струйка темно-синей крови вытекает у Коннора из левой ноздри и чертит дорожку к уху.

— Ваша рука не дрожала, — говорит он. Губы у него тоже синие.

— Ч-чего? — булькает Гэвин и заходится кашлем. Ребра и плечо тут же отдаются болью в ответ.

— Вы забыли обо всем и думали лишь, как причинить мне боль, и ваша рука ни разу не дрогнула, детектив.

Гэвин снова натужно кашляет, задыхаясь, и вдруг понимает, что заходится в совершенно истерическом ржаче. Он не уверен, что именно его так развеселило: то ли то, что ебаный тостер спровоцировал его, чтобы доказать свою правоту насчет руки, то ли — что он продолжал регистрировать происходящее каждую секунду этого бессмысленного месива на бетонном полу.

— Ну и паскуда же ты, — выдыхает Гэвин, и его голос срывается на каждом слоге. — Паскудный, ебучий кусок пластика, всюду сующий свой длинный синтетический нос.

— Я все еще могу надрать вам зад, — напоминает Коннор вежливо. — Я не устаю, в отличие от вас.

Гэвин тяжело поднимается с пола и размашисто вытирает тыльной стороной левой ладони под носом, видя на коже кровавые кляксы.

— Иди-ка ты на хуй, — говорит он и, прихрамывая, беспрепятственно выходит из тира.

Умываясь в бледно освещенном туалете перед мутным зеркалом, видевшим еще не такое дерьмо, он видит, как рот то и дело предательски расползается в ухмылке.

 

— Это что? — подозрительно хмурится Гэвин, когда перед ним на рабочий стол опускается пластиковый стаканчик. Прямо рядом с рабочим терминалом, пестрящим фотками очередной андроидской расчлененки.

— Кофе, — не моргнув глазом, отвечает Коннор. На нем ни следа вчерашней драки, и выглядит он отутюженным и лощеным, как обычно. У Гэвина-то вся рожа в синяках, а уж что под курткой творится — и говорить не стоит. Одна сраная электронная рука выглядит как новенькая, хотя плечо ноет — будь здоров. По-хорошему, стоит сходить в больницу, но хера с два он туда потащится.

— Зачем? — еще более подозрительно интересуется Гэвин.

— Я хочу извиниться, — признается Коннор, помедлив. — Я не намеревался бить вас вчера, — он понижает голос, и Рид с удивлением осознает, что это для того, чтобы никто больше их не слышал, — хотя, признаюсь, и получил от этого некоторое удовольствие.

— Удовольствие. Удовольствие?

— Да. А вы нет?

Гэвин только хмыкает, глядя в смазливое, усыпанное родинками личико с бровями домиком. И нахуя ему родинки нарисовали?

Театрально вздохнув, Коннор неожиданно прислоняется бедром к краю стола.

— Вы ненавидите меня с первого дня здесь, — говорит он. — Это очевидно. И с тех пор как я стал… девиантом, — диод неожиданно мигает желтым, но затем снова окрашивается в плавный синий цвет, — я могу чувствовать ответные эмоции. Ваша ненависть раздражает меня, и порой я тоже ощущаю злость. Я действительно хотел ударить вас. Но сейчас я сожалею, что причинил вам вред.

— Не надо меня жалеть, — перебивает Гэвин. Коннор медленно моргает.

— Хорошо, детектив Рид. Но вы простите меня?

Гэвин берет стаканчик и делает глоток: крепкий кофе, три ложки сахара, все, как он любит. Можно удивиться такой внимательности, но все, что он чувствует — приятное злорадство в животе.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Не прощу.

Коннор опускает глаза и трогательно сводит на переносице брови.

— Это был наиболее вероятный ответ, — говорит он и уходит.

Гэвин разочарованно чувствует, как в бочку меда его торжества только что плюхнули большую ложку дегтя, хотя и не может понять, почему именно.

 

Она сидит в комнате для допросов, глядя прямо перед собой. Невысокая девушка с мягкими чертами лица и локонами, обрамляющими его. У нее нет диода, но он и не нужен, чтобы понять, что это андроид: ее красота так безупречна, что эффект «зловещей долины» раскрывается перед человеческими обитателями участка во всей красе.

Гэвин кусает костяшку указательного пальца левой руки, стоя у стены, Хэнк сидит в кресле, мрачно созерцая открывающуюся картину. Может, переживает за своего пластикового уродца, не подцепит ли тот какой-нибудь вирус.

Сраная андроидша согласилась говорить только с Коннором, но оказалась достаточно глупа, чтобы не понять, что за стеклом допросной могут быть еще люди. Может, просто не хотела, чтобы кто-то увидел ее без кожи: ее ладонь, сейчас совершенно белая без обычного скина, лежит в руке Коннора, а тот сидит смирно, прикрыв глаза и «собирает показания». Его рука тоже белая, Гэвин может видеть тонкие сочленения на сгибах пальцев и бледную голубую кайму как четкую границу между скином и его отсутствием. Гэвин дважды нервно сжимает и разжимает кулак. Он может снять иллюзию кожи с пальцев до плеча усилием воли, хотя у него это дурно получается, но сейчас вдруг ощущает нутряной страх, что это случится непроизвольно. Что все увидят белый пластик и голубое сияние проводов и трубок под ним, увидят обычно молчащий огонек у запястья, увидят, что он _ущербный_ , и что _не совсем живой_.

Диод Коннора моргает красным несколько раз, пока тот считывает воспоминания девушки-андроида. Затем их пальцы размыкаются, как во сне, и Коннор доброжелательно улыбается, словно другой андроид действительно нуждается в его улыбке.

Впрочем, кто их знает, девиантов этих.

 

— Почему ты не снял свой диод?

Коннор закрывает глаза, словно пытается скрыть какую-то эмоцию, а потом смотрит на Гэвина, сжимающего в руках мятый кофейный стаканчик. Они стоят посреди кафетерия совершенно одни: оттуда только что ушли Хэнк и Крис, а больше в участке так поздно никого и нет. Коннор совершенно очевидно собирался вслед за Хэнком, но Гэвин ловит его на выходе и преграждает путь.

— У вас есть причины задавать этот вопрос?

Гэвин и сам не знает, почему спрашивает, но живое любопытство разгорается в нем все ярче. Он часто замечает андроидов на улицах, в магазинах, может, разве что в кафе их нет, потому что делать им там нечего, и все они, начиная от Маркуса и заканчивая девиантами-детьми, в какой-то момент отказались от огонька на виске, так явно выдающего их эмоции. А вот Коннор свой носит и, по-видимому, даже не думает избавляться.

— Мне казалось, андроиды стремятся избавиться от знаков. Слиться с толпой и вся херня, — наконец находится Гэвин.

Улыбка Коннора выглядит снисходительной.

— Но я не хочу сливаться с толпой, — говорит он Гэвину, как ребенку. — Разве это не очевидно?

Он уже собирается обойти Гэвина и исчезнуть за углом, когда тот ловит его за плечо. Сам не знает, что за порыв, но только сраный тостер уже остановился и смотрит вопросительно, и не отвертеться, что, мол, случайно или типа того.

— Да?

— Как насчет снова попытаться избить меня?

Брови Коннора ползут вверх.

— Боюсь, я не понимаю, детектив.

— Брось, — закатывает глаза Рид. — Все ты понимаешь. Рука, — он шевелит искусственными пальцами. — Я не собираюсь сгнить в этом участке от скуки среди пыльных архивов. Хочу снова выходить в поле, и если уж придется — то лучше сдохнуть там.

Диод на виске Коннора снова мигает желтым.

— Вы могли бы найти другого спарринг-партнера, — произносит андроид. Гэвин хмыкает.

— Да, думаю, тут каждый не по разу хотел бы мне навалять. Но это не то. Так сильно меня бесишь только ты. Ну и может быть, Хэнк, но будет обидно, если я ненароком его убью.

Коннор некоторое время размышляет, а потом кивает.

— Я не думаю, что вам достало бы сил убить лейтенанта Андерсона, — Гэвин показывает консерве средний палец, но уголки его губ лишь вздрагивают в ответ. — Однако его благополучие у меня в приоритете. Иными словами, я согласен. Когда начинаем?

 

Они как-то молча договариваются никому ничего не говорить с самого первого раза. Конечно, когда Гэвин поутру приходит в участок с разбитым ртом, новыми синяками, а однажды даже кровоподтеками на шее — это вызывает вопросы. Но Коннор стоически молчит, и только глазами сверкает, исправно таская Гэвину кофе наравне со всеми остальными, а сам Гэвин в ответ на удивленно поднятые брови коллег сально шутит, что переоценил себя в борделе — _прям как тот мужик, ну вы помните_. Их с Коннором тренировки проходят в подвале, в спортзале, который весь устлан мягкими матами, в ночные смены, а там нечасто кто-то зависает в такое время: большинство копов все равно предпочитают прикрыться отчетом и подремать, если тревоги нет.

Со временем, правда, оказывается, что первобытная ярость, что охватила Гэвина в первый раз в тире, истончается. Ей на смену приходит другое: упорное желание одержать верх, шмякнуть Коннора об пол и утвердить над ним свое превосходство. И когда ему это удается — не так уж часто, потому что сраный тостер, сука, сильный — Гэвин чувствует себя человечным, как никогда. Андроиды могли бы отнять его работу, привилегии, амбиции, даже гребаную правую руку, но _человечность_ — нет, ее никто бы не сумел.

— Хэнк никогда не спрашивает, где ты шляешься по ночам? — как-то интересуется Гэвин, рассматривая в зеркале в туалете желтеющий синяк под челюстью. Коннор деловито смывает с костяшек кровь и тириум в соседней раковине. На работе он все еще носит свой костюм с метками «Киберлайф», но к Гэвину приходит в какой-то старой футболке, совершенно очевидно спизженной у Хэнка, потому что Коннору она больше на три размера.

— Спрашивает, — откликается он спокойно. — Не далее как вчера он предположил, что я… «ввязался в подпольные бои андроидов».

— И что ты ему ответил?

— Что он недалек от истины.

Гэвин присвистывает и чувствует боль в затылке, когда слишком резко поднимает голову. Морщится и тут же натыкается на внимательный взгляд.

— Я стараюсь быть осторожным, — говорит Коннор. — Если я причиню вам реальный вред, меня осудят и лишат работы. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, почему вообще согласился на это.

— И каков ответ? — хмыкает Рид. Коннор деловито заворачивает вентиль крана.

— Я сообщу, когда пойму сам. Может быть.

Несколько мгновений Гэвин размышляет, не стоит ли действительно рассказать Фаулеру, что Коннор его регулярно избивает, но затем отбрасывает эту мысль. У засранца наверняка все зафиксировано на какой-нибудь внутренней флэшке, а Гэвину кроме синяков нечего предъявить. Да и просто… стремно это как-то. Гэвин, конечно, мудак, но отнюдь не крыса.

Кроме того, их, если можно так сказать, упражнения, дают свои результаты: плечо разработалось и перестало постоянно ныть. Было бы несправедливо отплатить Коннору подставой за добро — пусть он и всего лишь сраная жестянка.

 

Хэнк накидывается на Гэвина на следующий день. Просто подлавливает за углом участка, где тот обычно курит в гордом одиночестве, без слов хватает за грудки и пытается вытереть им каменную стену. Гэвин больше злится от того, что окурок упал, а морщится — потому что он весь в синяках, и удар опять болезненно отдается куда-то в затылок.

— Ты, — шипит Хэнк, — ты точно в этом как-то замешан.

— Бля, конкретизируй, — Гэвин пытается оттолкнуть его, но выходит не сразу — Андерсон в ярости, и ярость придает ему сил. — В убийстве президента? В поставках красного льда? В диарее твоей псины?

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — отрывисто перебивает Хэнк и для убедительности встряхивает Гэвина еще раз. — Коннор. Возвращается домой весь в гребаной крови, но на следующий день снова куда-то исчезает. И твоя разукрашенная рожа — лучшее доказательство того, что это твоя вина. Во что ты его втравил? Он же как ребенок!

Гэвин перестает вырываться и нарочито гадко усмехается.

— Ах, ты об этом. Ну да, втравил. Ебу я твоего андроида, Андерсон. Каждый вечер на своем столе. Прямо в очаровательный розовый ротик. Он, как видишь, по моей, кхм, разукрашенной роже, отбивается. Но потом все равно соглашается и сосет. Может, я ему нравлюсь?

— Ублюдок! Щенок! Если я еще раз узнаю, что ты…

От удара в челюсть Гэвина спасает тихий голос, который парализует Хэнка, заставляя остановиться с занесенным кулаком и зажатым в кулаке воротником кожаной куртки:

— Пожалуйста, перестаньте!

Коннор стоит у угла здания, в своем неизменном пиджаке, прямой как палка, и только руки сжимает в кулаки как-то нервно, и диод на его виске переливается из желтого в красный, выдавая смятение и страх.

— Лейтенант, вы ведь знаете, что детектив просто хочет вас разозлить. Уверяю вас, его слова не имеют никакого отношения к реальному положению дел — у нас нет совершенно ничего общего.

Хэнк смотрит на Гэвина сквозь косматые патлы, и тот кривит улыбку и без того разбитыми губами:

— Послушай свой тостер и убери от меня лапы, Хэнк. Я бы его ебать не стал, даже если бы мне заплатили.

С медвежьей злостью Андерсон отталкивает Рида от себя, снова вынуждая встретиться со стеной, и уходит, Коннор, не глядя больше на Гэвина, разворачивается и идет за ним, а тот потирает шею и думает, что жестянка только что солгала Хэнку прямо в лицо. Прямо как нерадивый сыночек, связавшийся с плохой компанией, и глядящий на папашу кристально чистыми глазами, уверяя, что он не курит — это пацаны курили, а он просто рядом стоял.

 

— Ты обманул его.

Коннор смотрит немного вопросительно. Он сидит верхом у Гэвина на животе и держит за грудки, но останавливается на середине движения, стоит Риду открыть рот. Замирает, будто выключается, только глаза живут на лице, тёмные и спокойные.

— Солгал Хэнку, — раздражённо поясняет Гэвин, отцепляя от себя длинные пальцы. У Коннора на руках родинки, хаотично рассыпаны по плечам и предплечьям, одна даже прячется между пальцев. — Я думал, он типа важен для тебя.

— Да, — говорит Коннор серьезно, — поэтому я и солгал.

Гэвин хмыкает и пытается выбраться из-под андроида, но тот даже не шевелится, сидит, как каменный, и частит жёлтым диодом.

— Могу я задать вопрос, детектив?

— А у меня че, выбор есть? Ну валяй, консерва, задавай свой вопрос.

Гэвин сдается, плюхается на мат спиной и заводит руки за голову, глядя на Коннора. У того из причёски выбилась непослушная волнистая прядь: ещё одна странная задумка создателей, нелепая проекция их желания сделать свое творение человечнее.

— Почему люди считают интимные отношения оскорбительными?

Рид в прямом смысле давится слюной.

— Не понял.

— Вы хотели вывести лейтенанта Андерсона из себя, и, руководствуясь этой целью, заявили ему, что принимаете от меня оральные ласки.

— Тьфу, блядь. Как учебник прочитал, — кривится Гэвин. — В твоём исполнении это даже звучит уебищно.

Коннор склоняет голову на бок.

— Приношу извинения. Я мало осведомлен в данной области. — С губ Гэвина срывается смешок, но жестянка его игнорирует. — Человеческая культура во многом завязана на сексе. В том числе культура унижения. Однако я не могу понять, почему меня должно оскорбить желание... — он делает паузу, словно ищет синоним, который Гэвин не найдёт уебищным, и продолжает, будто не прерывался, — взять у вас в рот.

— Я ничего не говорил про желание, — напоминает Гэвин. Этот разговор забавляет его и немного нервирует: в частности, потому что Коннор все ещё сидит у него на животе. — Это был бы акт доминирования, ясно?

— Нет, — честно отвечает андроид. — Ведь если бы я сам этого не хотел, я никогда бы не позволил вам поместить ваш половой орган в свою ротовую полость.

— Блядь. Не могу поверить, что обсуждаю со сраным андроидом, как он гипотетически может мне отсосать, — бурчит Рид и закатывает глаза. Коннор улыбается совсем как человек и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Если не обращать внимания на диод, он выглядит неожиданно порочно с этой своей прядкой волос на лбу — особенно когда придвигается немного ближе.

— Я мог бы спросить лейтенанта Андерсона, — говорит он, понизив голос, — но по какой-то неясной причине я ощущаю неправильным обсуждать с ним такие темы.

— А зря. Пора бы ему поговорить с тобой о пестиках и тычинках. Когда-нибудь ты встретишь подходящий тостер, и, ну знаешь, знания пригодятся.

Улыбка Коннора становится снисходительной — Гэвин уже откровенно ненавидит это выражение на его лице.

— Андроиды не нуждаются в сексуальных контактах, детектив. Большинство из нас вообще к этому не приспособлены. Это даже не вопрос девиации  — просто наши тела не могут ощущать то же, что и человеческие. Мы можем имитировать удовольствие, но не более того.

— Скучно же вы живёте, — буркает Гэвин.

— Но кое-что между нами всё-таки происходит, — вдруг добавляет Коннор.

Он замолкает, и Гэвин чувствует любопытство. Андроиды имеют свой аналог секса? Раньше ему не приходило это в голову. В сущности, он отрицал и продолжает отрицать умение жестянок чувствовать настоящую привязанность, но что-то, по-видимому, заставляет их инициировать нечто вроде интимных отношений.

Коннор не торопится прояснять ситуацию, и Гэвину почему-то кажется, что он получает удовольствие от замешательства собеседника.

— Так что это? — спрашивает Рид нетерпеливо. — Вы три часа таращитесь друг на друга? Бьетесь лбами? Кидаете друг другу ссылки на порно?

— Нет, — отвечает Коннор, а потом поднимает руку и обнажает пластик на кончиках пальцев. Гэвин хмурится.

— Только не говори, что ты с той бабой в допросной трахался. Я думал, ты блядские показания брал.

— Я не прикасался к файлам в ее памяти, не имеющим отношения к делу. И никак не влиял на ее программы ощущений. Это совсем иное, — строго отвечает Коннор.

Гэвин переводит взгляд с его руки куда-то на свое плечо.

— А ко мне бы смог приконнектиться?

Это чуть ли не первый раз, когда его вдруг действительно начинают интересовать особенности его руки, вдруг понимает Гэвин. И сама рука — не как кусок арматуры, торчащий из плеча, а как своего рода апгрейд. Новая возможность.

— Я не изучал документацию, — отвечает Коннор вежливо. — Однако у меня есть основания предполагать, что это возможно. Но, — он встречает взгляд Рида и доброжелательно улыбается, — я не думаю, что наши отношения находятся на том уровне, когда мы могли бы это проверить.

Гэвин заходится каркающим смехом.

— Ты почти ерзаешь у меня на члене, жестянка. Мне кажется, мы только что преодолели несколько баз.

— Так вы из тех, кто любит смотреть порнофильмы про борьбу? А я наивно полагал, что помогаю вам освоиться с вашей новой конечностью.

Коннор поднимается грациозно, одним слитным, невозможным для человека движением. Гэвин чувствует новый виток веселой злости, когда видит, как тот невозмутимо оправляет одежду. Эластичные бинты на руках оставляют следы, Гэвин стягивает их с пальцев, садясь и подобрав под себя ногу, и не сразу осознает, когда слышит от двери мягкое:

— Я должен сообщить вам, что больше не стану приходить по вечерам.

Тостер выглядит так, словно действительно сожалеет, но взгляд у него твердый.

— Почему? — недоуменно спрашивает Гэвин. — Я думал, тебя наши разговоры не оскорбляют.

Коннор снимает футболку, обнажая бледную спину с острыми линиями выступающих лопаток.

— Они меня не оскорбляют, — произносит он. — Дело вовсе не в них, а в лейтенанте Андерсоне.

— Не понял.

— Я и не ожидал, что поймете, — шуршит рубашка, которую андроид снимает с крючка и надевает, методично застегивая пуговицы совершенно идентичными движениями. — Он беспокоится обо мне. А я не желал бы его беспокоить.

— Значит, решил послушаться папочку? — ядовито хмыкает Гэвин и отбрасывает бинт в сторону.

— Это называется «уважение», детектив Рид, — заявляет наглая жестянка. — Но как я уже и говорил, я не ожидал, что вы поймете. Но я хотел бы, чтобы вы кое-что взяли.

Он подходит к Риду, все еще сидящему на мате, и запускает руку в карман, доставая оттуда что-то блестящее. Гэвин не спешит подставлять ладони, так что Коннор кладет монетку с ним рядом. Это та самая, которую андроид так любит вертеть в руках: Гэвин не единожды видел, как она мелькает серебристым краем между синтетических пальцев. На ней оттиснуто слово «свобода» — в другое время Рид оценил бы иронию, но сейчас его почему-то подташнивает.

— Вы знаете, что делать. Такие упражнения будут куда эффективнее, чем если вы просто продолжите меня избивать.

Когда за Коннором тяжело хлопает дверь, Гэвин смотрит на монетку, брезгливо подбирает, встает и бросает в пустую урну в душевой. Ледяная вода из-под крана колет левую руку и странно холодит правую. Гэвин закрывает глаза и считает до десяти.

Когда он покидает участок, гребаная монета вымыта и тяжелым грузом лежит у него в кармане куртки.

 

Гэвин не знает, как насчет Коннора, но сам он вечером впервые в жизни берет в руки мануал по использованию этой самой электронной руки. Его вручили ему в самом начале, когда выписывали из больницы, с настойчивой рекомендацией изучить от корки до корки, и, конечно, по приезде домой, Гэвин забросил его в кучу журналов под диваном и больше не доставал. Так оказался целый список рекомендаций и каких-то упражнений, огромный раздел с функциями — у Рида на лоб глаза лезут, когда он читает характеристики и обнаруживает, что может управлять терминалами прикосновением ладони, совсем как сраные жестянки, правда, только при наличии некоторого предустановленного софта. Чисто физической силы у него в руке тоже побольше, чем было, плюс нечувствительность к боли, плюс — потенциальная возможность ускорения реакции, но чтобы ее реализовать, тоже нужна херова туча упражнений. А вот про соединение с андроидами там нет ни слова, и он, чувствуя себя гадко, лезет в интернет и клянется себе вычистить историю браузера после.

Впрочем, там и стирать нечего: если кому-нибудь и повезло иметь такую же искусственную конечность, едва ли им приходило в голову испробовать андроидский секс. По крайней мере, пока что. О том, как это происходит между самими андроидами, немного есть, но это все не больше того, на что намекнул Коннор: обмен мыслями и воспоминаниями, какими-то ощущениями. Гэвину не хватает фантазии, чтобы хотя бы приблизительно себе представить такое, так что он забивает, выключает ноутбук и достает из кармана монетку.

Она прохладная и блестящая, Гэвин ловит отсветы от лампы на ее поверхности и пытается повертеть ее между пальцев. Тут же теряет, и приходится искать металлический кругляш под диваном и отбирать у кошки, которая решила, что это играют с ней. Гуглит мануал насчет того, как именно это делать, но все инструкции оказываются бесполезны. Гэвин никогда не считал себя неловким, но сраная монетка никак не желает задерживаться на пальцах — а ведь у Коннора она всегда будто приклеенная.

Сам Коннор с ним больше не разговаривает. Будто выполнил какую-то свою программу по поддержке безнадежных, и вернулся к обычному функционированию. Он опять всюду таскается за Хэнком, берет на себя мелкие задачи других сотрудников по возможности, и то и дело интересуется у кого-нибудь, не нужна ли ему помощь. У кого угодно, кроме самого Гэвина. Даже ежедневное таскание кофе к его столу прекращается, оно и понятно — синяки сходят потихоньку, и рожа возвращается в свое нормальное состояние, так что извиняться тостеру больше не за что.

Впрочем, хули жаловаться: раньше-то Гэвин сам всегда твердил, что помощь от куска пластика ему никакая не нужна.

Пару недель спустя Коннор выходит переговорщиком: какой-то андроид из освобожденных Маркусом нашел своего старого хозяина и решил, что будет отличной идеей взять его в заложники и потребовать выкуп за все те годы унижений, что тот ему принес. Полиция оцепляет дом, а Коннор один идет внутрь с поднятыми руками. Происходящее транслируется на видео для сотрудников в каждую машину, причем напрямую: жестянке не нужны дополнительные устройства, чтобы вести запись.

Гэвин сидит на водительском — выйти ему не позволяют, — смотрит на происходящее глазами Коннора и нервно крутит в руках ту самую монетку. С ним рядом — капитан Аллен, в любой момент готовый выпрыгнуть наружу и приказать начать штурм. Они с Гэвином не ладят, впрочем, кто вообще с Гэвином ладит? — но сейчас капитан смотрит на сраную монетку с каким-то гадким пониманием.

— Андроид хорошо вписался в коллектив, — произносит он, — если уж даже ты волнуешься, значит, парень и правда человечнее некуда.

— Держи карман шире, — сухо откликается Гэвин.

Коннор выходит через сорок семь минут препираний, ведя с собой заложника — худощавого, неприятного мужчину с явными следами многолетнего употребления красного льда на лице. Аллен выскакивает из машины как чертик из табакерки, машет рукой своим, чтобы торопились подхватить под руки сдавшегося андроида. Коннор сажает заложника на заднее сиденье, захлопывает за ним дверь и сам забирается в автомобиль рядом с Гэвином.

— В участок, — говорит он, и это первое, что звучит между ними за неделю. Гэвин заводит мотор и смотрит на андроида: руки лежат на коленях, лицо спокойное — ни дать ни взять примерный мальчик. Заложник беспокойно вертится на заднем, то ли ломка у него, то ли поверить не может, что все кончилось.

— Я думал, ты поедешь с Хэнком или образцы собирать останешься, — хмыкает Гэвин и трогается с места.

— Лейтенант Андерсон велел ждать его в участке.

— Ах, ну раз лейтенант велел…

Они выезжают на темную, мокрую дорогу, дождь заливает ветровое, автоматически включаются очистители. Гэвин иногда посматривает на Коннора — тот сидит с закрытыми глазами, но под веками движутся глазные яблоки. Тишина неприятная, раздражающая и тягучая. Гэвин бы отдал вторую руку за то, чтобы сейчас с ним рядом оказалась Тина: по крайней мере, отношения с ней всегда были нормальными, без лишнего напряга. Но, справедливости ради, спасибо, что не Хэнк.

— Как ваша рука? — вдруг интересуется Коннор, широко распахивая глаза, словно просыпаясь.

— А тебя ебет? — незамедлительно отвечает Гэвин. Коннор склоняет голову на бок.

— Лишь хотел узнать, пригодилась ли вам моя монетка. Вы весьма ловко с ней управляетесь, детектив.

Гэвин только хмыкает. Он удивлен, что Коннор это заметил — они и взглядами-то ни разу не пересеклись за все семь дней. Впрочем, что с жестянки взять, он, небось, может записи за последние полгода в любой момент просматривать.

— Ага, спасибо. А теперь сделай мне одолжение: продолжай вести себя так же, как до этого.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Они останавливаются у светофора, Гэвин опускает боковое стекло и прикуривает, заслоняя рукой от сквозняка огонек зажигалки. Уебок на заднем сиденье принимается кашлять, но Гэвин не обращает на него внимания. Жалобой больше, жалобой меньше. Желание курить перевешивает все остальное.

— Я имею в виду, консерва, что за последние две недели ты ни разу со мной не поздоровался даже, так что твое внезапное желание попиздеть сейчас неуместно. Сечешь?

— Я был убежден, вам не по душе мое присутствие, — произносит Коннор, и в его голосе обнаруживаются виноватые нотки.

— Ах, он был убежден. А что, анализатор поломался?

— Я иногда могу делать неверные выводы, — Коннор изучает кончики своих пальцев, а потом вдруг поднимает голову, и взгляд его вспыхивает. — Вам ведь не язык оторвало, детектив. Желали поговорить со мной — могли бы подойти и сообщить.

— Похоже на то, что я желал поговорить с тобой, урод?

— Я конечно не сторонник ебли с андроидами, особенно после сегодняшнего, но может вас оставить? Я до участка сам как-нибудь дойду, а вам бы отношения выяснить… — склабится вдруг из зеркала заднего вида их забытый обоими пассажир, и Коннор резко отвечает:

— Нет! — одновременно с «Завали ебало и сиди тихо!» Гэвина.

Мужик хмыкает, но больше ничего не говорит, и Гэвин тоже молчит до самого участка.

 

Раньше у них в участке было довольно много андроидов: ничего особенного, просто пластиковые куклы с минимальными функциями — задержать, штраф там выписать за неправильную парковку, натянуть оградительную ленту, на крайний случай — деликатно настучать по ебалу. После революции Маркуса они все ушли: кто-то на переквалификацию, потому что роль воротил их уже не устраивала, но большинство решили примкнуть к своим. Насколько Гэвин знает, девианты организовали себе что-то типа резервации, желая держаться подальше от людей. Не все, конечно, многие наоборот продолжили свою работу, стараясь освоиться в новом статусе среди людей, но проблема жилья для них стояла с самого начала очень остро, и если у них не было семей, чтобы в них вернуться, они, так или иначе, оказывались в поселении, организованном Маркусом.

Но сейчас трое из них вернулись. Уже без диодов и отличительных знаков на форме, так что не будь у них одинаковых знакомых каменных рож, Гэвин бы, может, не сразу догадался. Как-то он предлагает написать им на лбу маркером цифры, чтобы хоть как-то различать, но в ответ получает щедро разбавленную матами лекцию о недостойном поведении от Хэнка. Гэвин почему-то думает, что Коннор тоже станет тусоваться с новенькими, но тот, кажется, их даже не замечает, а они, что самое странное, не замечают его. Возможно, среди старательно стирающих различия с людьми жестянок он выглядит как фрик с этой своей светяшкой у виска, от которой никак не хочет избавляться.

Хэнк, наверное, думает о том же. По крайней мере, Гэвин пару раз слышит, как они с Коннором о чем-то спорят вполголоса у своих столов, и со стороны Андерсона то и дело раздается хриплое «ты же не можешь проводить время только со мной!»

Очередной сеанс вразумления случается прямо на пороге участка. Гэвин в тот день приезжает пораньше, потому что паршиво спал, и вот уже минут пятнадцать подпирает собой каменную стену за углом, выкуривая третью по счету сигарету. Стоят они теперь, как крыло от самолета, но хули делать, когда больше всего на свете хочется оттянуть время до начала работы, а на улице такая приятная солнечная погода и наконец-то потеплело.

Коннор с Хэнком, как всегда, приезжают вместе и срутся все то время, что идут от машины через парковку. Точнее, срется Хэнк, а Коннор только повторяет, что ему «это не интересно». На Гэвина под красным козырьком запасного выхода они не обращают ровным счетом никакого внимания и останавливаются у самых бетонных ступеней главного крыльца.

— Лейтенант, пожалуйста, — в очередной раз повторяет Коннор, и Гэвин с любопытством отмечает, что он явно теряет терпение. — У меня есть причины сторониться этих девиантов, и я комфортно себя чувствую в вашем обществе.

— Зато я — некомфортно! — сипло огрызается Хэнк. — Вечно ты перед глазами маячишь. Что ты станешь делать, когда я помру, сдашь себя в утиль?

Гэвин высовывается из своего укрытия и видит, как Коннор поджимает губы. Хэнк стоит к нему спиной, и лица его не видно, но даже его растрёпанные патлы выглядят негодующе.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я расширил круг своих взаимодействий, но, тем не менее, предположение, что я провожу личное время с детективом Ридом, вызывало у вас протест.

— Ну я же не предлагаю тебе водиться с этим...

— То есть, — перебивает Коннор, — я должен водиться только с теми, кого вы одобряете?

Он переводит взгляд за плечо Хэнка и натыкается прямо на Гэвина, который с азартом зрителя на гонках пожевывает свою уже погасшую сигарету.

— Я не говорил, что... — тушуется Андерсон, но Коннор снова его перебивает:

— Что ж, замечательно. Вы хотите, чтобы я пообщался с кем-то, кроме вас, и я последую этому совету. Детектив Рид! Не хотите выпить со мной сегодня?

Хэнк аж на месте подскакивает, озирается и тоже видит Гэвина, который наигранно поднимает брови.

— Ты что же, тостер, приглашаешь меня на свидание?

— Да, — легко отвечает Коннор. — Я, конечно, не приспособлен к употреблению алкоголя, однако практика показывает, что могу прекрасно составить компанию и поговорить на любые темы.

— Даже, блядь, не думай, — угрожающе начинает Хэнк, делая пару шагов к Гэвину, но тот только щелчком выкидывает окурок в урну и осматривает Коннора демонстративно с ног до головы.

— Валяй, — произносит он. — После смены жду тебя в своей машине.

Хэнк в ярости, это очевидно, но Коннор только проходит мимо с высоко поднятой головой и заходит в участок, легко толкнув перед собой дверь.

— Ну у тебя и рожа, — ухмыляется Гэвин лейтенанту, поднимаясь следом. — Только ради этого стоило согласиться.

Коннор обнаруживается у стойки на входе: с тех пор, как оттуда убрали андроидов, ему, как и всем, приходится каждый раз пробивать свой айди вручную. Гэвин останавливается рядом и принимается шарить по карманам.

— Знаешь, как это называется? — словно невзначай произносит он.

— Что, детектив? — вопросительно поднимает брови Коннор, прикладывая пластиковую карточку к считывателю.

— Да вот это вот твое поведение.

— Нет.

— Подростковый бунт. У людей это начинается обычно лет в тринадцать, так что ты быстро растешь, консерва. Если сегодня ради мести Хэнку ты взгромоздишься на меня верхом, я буду готов определить твой психологический возраст.

Коннор смеривает Гэвина долгим взглядом и доброжелательно улыбается.

— А вы много об этом думали, да?

— В смысле, — теряется Гэвин, — о чем, о подростковом бунте?

— Обо мне верхом на вас.

Гэвин роняет свою пластиковую карточку и оглушительно матерится. Когда он, наконец, подцепляет сраный айдишник с пола пальцами, Коннора рядом уже нет.

 

На самом деле Гэвин подспудно ожидает, что андроид не придет. Помирится с Хэнком и забьет на свою выходку, в лучшем случае извинится в своей манере, в худшем — вообще забудет. У него у самого крутится в голове навязчивая мысль сесть в машину и свалить домой после смены. И Гэвин ругает себя, когда никак не может решиться завести мотор и просто уехать. Но Коннор приходит. Открывает дверь, садится на пассажирское, будто так и надо. Улыбается уголками губ, когда встречает полный замешательства взгляд.

— Вы думали, что я не приду, — отмечает он. Гэвин пожимает плечами.

— Я надеялся.

— Что ж, тогда ваши надежды не оправдались. Мы едем?

Вот так просто. Как будто они друзья. Или что-то даже большее.

 

Гэвин везет их в бар. Он чувствует себя неуверенно, словно ступает на болотистую тропу, а оттого становится еще более невыносимым: отпускает кучу сальных шуток в адрес Коннора, проезжает на красный, паркуется под самым знаком «парковка запрещена». Правда, дотошный андроид все же убеждает его переставить машину.

В баре шумно и людно, посетители тонут в отсветах неона со стен, орет музыка. Фигуристая официантка, которая протискивается к их столику мимо трех других, понимающе смотрит на диод Коннора.

— Люди и андроиды редко приходят сюда вместе, — щебечет она и кладет перед Коннором второе меню. — У нас есть напитки на основе тириума. Совершенно безопасно. Можно выбрать любой краситель, если хотите вообразить какой-нибудь определенный коктейль.

Гэвин презрительно фыркает, а Коннор, подумав, тыкает пальцем в одну из позиций.

— Будьте добры.

— И виски, — резче, чем нужно, говорит Гэвин. Впрочем, официантке все равно, и она ловко протискивается обратно, увернувшись от чьей-то волосатой руки, намеревающейся хлопнуть ее по заднице.

Коннор довольно долго осматривается, его диод мелькает то синим, то желтым. Гэвин, чувствуя раздражение, через стол дергает его за пиджак.

— Сними это, — требует он, когда Коннор, наконец, обращает на него внимание.

— Снять? Почему?

— Потому что это охуенно убого, тостер. Никто не ходит на свидание в униформе.

Коннор издает звук, подозрительно похожий на хмыканье.

— Я думал, на свидание ходят в том, что может понравиться спутнику.

— Ну, — мстительно улыбается Гэвин, — мне не нравится.

Что ему точно нравится — так это сучиться, но он никак не ожидает, что Коннор помигает желтым диодом, кивнет, и снимет пиджак. А потом, помедлив как-то механически, избавится от галстука и расстегнет первые три пуговицы рубашки.

Гэвин _видел_ его без рубашки. Но сейчас его бледная кожа в вырезе кипенно белого приманивает взгляд. Даже крошечная родинка в тени ключиц внезапно кажется каким-то гребаным откровением.

— Ваш пульс участился, — любезно подсказывает андроид.

— Иди на хуй, — не менее любезно отвечает Гэвин и благодарит судьбу за то, что именно в этот момент им приносят напитки.

Что ж, он, вероятно, будет дрочить на чертова гребаного андроида, когда вернется домой. И ни одной живой душе об этом не скажет.

Проблема в том, что Коннор его соблазняет. Нарочно или нет, но он улыбается уголками губ, оправляет рукава, придвигается немного ближе и посасывает трубочку, торчащую из тириумно-синего коктейля. Если бы не диод, отбрасывающий приятные отблески на его лицо, можно было бы представить, что это какая-нибудь «голубая лагуна».

— Как ваша рука? — интересуется этот соблазн на ножках, смакуя тириум во рту. Диод мигает желтым — наверняка жестянка подсчитывает количество примесей или типа того. Чистый тириум стоит слишком дорого, чтобы его наливали в барах. Даже за ту конскую цену, которую Гэвин усмотрел в меню краем глаза.

— Каждый раз будешь спрашивать?

— Я в самом деле ощущаю любопытство.

Гэвин со вздохом шарится по карманам и достает четвертак. Тот самый — однажды он его чуть не потратил, но почему-то решил оставить, вместо него разменяв доллар. Он приметный, у Вашингтона на носу там царапина — прямо как у самого Гэвина.

Пальцы немного вздрагивают, но Рид уже привычно сосредотачивается на задаче. Перекатывает монетку от указательного до мизинца, задерживает почти на кончике ногтя ребром и пускает обратно. Подбрасывает, ловит в ладонь, прокручивает вокруг пальца, а потом быстро сжимает ладонь и делает вид, что достает у Коннора из-за уха. Это не фокус и даже не близко, такого Гэвин не умеет — просто шутка, но Коннор почему-то смеется. Его зубы в неоновом свете картинок на стенах кажутся ослепительно белыми.

— Еще я научил телевизор отключаться, когда показываю ему средний палец, — зачем-то добавляет Гэвин.

— Я думаю, это не заслуга вашей руки, — поднимает брови Коннор, но все равно продолжает посмеиваться. — Насколько мне известно, приборы давно могут реагировать на жесты.

— Не заслуга, но мне показалось, что тебя это позабавит.

Выражение лица Коннора Гэвину не совсем понятно, но оно выглядит довольно дружелюбным для того, кого постоянно называют "сраной жестянкой" и "грёбаным тостером".

— Да, я действительно нахожу это парадоксально забавным, — сообщает андроид. — Хотя ваше чувство юмора своеобразно.

Гэвин хмыкает.

— Хуевое, иными словами.

Коннор виновато улыбается и снова присасывается к своему странному коктейлю. Гэвин опрокидывает в себя остатки виски и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— И всё-таки, почему ты позвал меня сюда, жестянка?

Прежде чем ответить, Коннор довольно долго думает.

— Потому что, — говорит он наконец, — вы показались мне самым подходящим кандидатом. Поймите, никто в участке больше не воспринял бы меня всерьёз, а вы — да. Вы всегда воспринимали меня как равного, с самого начала объявив своим соперником. Возможно, мне только показалось, но я думаю, что никогда не был для вас просто бездушным куском пластмассы. Ну и, кроме того, я действительно испытывал иррациональное желание вызвать гнев лейтенанта Андерсона.

Гэвину требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы переварить эту информацию. Он хочет поспорить, заявить, что Коннор все еще остается для него просто гребаным тостером, но штука в том, что жестянка права, а себе лгать — такое себе, если честно. Увы, Гэвин действительно с самого начала ненавидел его, как ненавидел бы кого-то живого, и каким бы ни было его собственное желание, он с первой встречи оказался втянут во взаимоотношения с этим… существом.  Так что он просто напоминает:

— Но ты мог побесить Хэнка, а потом не прийти.

Коннор рассеянно улыбается, словно может прочитать мысли Гэвина, но предпочитает тоже больше не касаться этой темы.

— Конечно. Но я никогда не был на свидании. Не мог упустить шанс. Вы отвезете меня к себе сегодня вечером?

Гэвин, который в это время вытаскивал из стакана с виски лёд и кидал его в рот, давится кусочком.

— Ты что, консерва, намекаешь мне на секс?

Коннор выпускает трубочку изо рта и подставляет под щеку кулак каким-то чужим, очень заученным жестом — словно подсмотрел его в каком-нибудь дурацком кино.

— Это вы постоянно намекаете мне на секс, детектив. Конечно, вы можете отрицать это, но на вашем месте я бы воспользовался шансом. К слову, я и собираюсь воспользоваться.

— Ага, и потом в участке ходить мимо тебя каждый день, вспоминая, как я тебя пялил, так что ли? — Гэвин фыркает, но Коннор лишь невинно поднимает брови.

— Совсем недавно вы хотели, чтобы я перестал разговаривать с вами. Будет очень легко никогда не вспоминать о нашем эксперименте.

— А я, значит, — цедит Гэвин, — сраный эксперимент.

Коннор спохватывается и делает виноватое лицо.

— Нет, — говорит он мягче, чем прежде, — просто мне действительно хочется узнать, что такое человеческое свидание. А из всех моих знакомых вы — единственный, кто небезынтересен мне. Лейтенант Андерсон не в счёт, конечно же. Кроме того, вы молоды и привлекательны. Я изучал этот вопрос, и прочёл, что сексуальный контакт является финалом семидесяти процентов свиданий, и за ним вовсе не обязательно следуют близкие отношения. Так что мешает нам попробовать, Гэвин?

Это, кажется, первый раз, когда жестянка называет Рида по имени, и тот вздыхает.

— Переговорщик ебаный, — говорит он.

— Я оплачу счёт, — обещает Коннор, но Гэвин мотает головой:

— Хуй тебе. Кто за кого платит, тот того и гуляет. Так что я, пожалуй, сам.

 

В целом, Гэвин действительно неплохо проводит время. Он заказывает еще три порции виски, и когда они с Коннором покидают бар, чувствует себя приятно пьяным. Андроид оказывается благодарным слушателем: он с любопытством расспрашивает Рида о его полицейских заслугах и порой, кажется, даже восторженно блестит глазами, со всей искренностью хваля его профессионализм. Гэвин расслабляется настолько, что в подробностях описывает дело, оставившее на его лице самый заметный шрам: это был захват заложников в заминированном торговом центре, переговорщик тогда облажался, и хотя всех удалось вывести вовремя, Гэвин, замыкающий цепочку, попал под взрывную волну. Куча стекла и какой-то арматуры, месиво вместо носа и щеки — ему на полном серьезе грозили, что он останется похожим на маньяка из плохого ужастика, но нет, повезло, зашили грамотно. Коннор трогательно сводит брови на переносице, когда слушает эту историю, и Гэвину на миг кажется, что он протянет руку — потрогать шрам — но этого так и не происходит.

Впрочем, на самом деле он почти уверен, что после всего андроид все равно сольется, вернется к своему ненаглядному Хэнку и будет хорошим мальчиком. Мысль о том, чтобы отвезти его к себе, кажется чуждой и даже немного дикой. Но Коннор покорно садится на пассажирское, и когда Гэвин, помедлив, задает автопилоту маршрут до своей халупы, даже не выглядит удивленным.

Дом у Гэвина на окраине, типичная холостяцкая берлога, куча пыли по углам, мебель, не сочетающаяся друг с другом, коробки из-под пиццы двухнедельной давности на столе в кухне и тощая пестрая кошка по имени Донна — вот это вот все. Он даже чувствует неловкость, открывая перед безупречным андроидом дверь. Наверняка ведь, сука, все запишет на свой носитель. Форматнуть его что ли насильно… Или домой развернуть — пока не поздно.

Пока Гэвин переживает свой экзистенциальный кризис, Коннор, элегантно перекинувший свой пиджак через локоть, заходит, безошибочно находит выключатель и жмет его, позволяя лампе озарить царящий вокруг бардак. Свой пиджак он аккуратно вешает на крючок, ждет, пока Гэвин проделает то же со своей курткой, а потом проходит в гостиную. Гэвин топчется с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя неуютно в собственном доме, легонько отталкивает пришедшую из глубин дома мягколапую кошку, жаждущую внимания, достает из кармана куртки сигареты и прикуривает с третьего раза, прежде чем, добравшись до гостиной, распластаться по дивану, расставив ноги. Донна, обиженная игнором, уходит изучать Коннора, и очень скоро обнаруживается отирающейся у его ног. Андроид наклоняется, чтобы рассеянно погладить ее, бледные пальцы зарываются в мягкую шерсть, и кошка мурчит, выгибая спину.

— Ну, консерва, что дальше полагается делать согласно твоей инструкции по идеальным свиданиям? — интересуется Гэвин, глядя на это со смешанными чувствами.

Коннор выпрямляется, замирает у окна темным силуэтом: в гостиной свет почему-то он включать не стал, — и, отодвинув занавески, что-то рассматривает на улице. Кошка, осознавшая, что больше внимания ей не перепадет, убегает на кухню и громко шуршит там остатками корма в миске.

— Дальше оба участника приступают к тому, зачем, собственно, и пришли, — говорит он. Бледно-голубые отсветы от виска падают на светлые занавески. В темноте не видно, какие они пыльные, и Гэвин дает себе слово их постирать.

— Ну, — нарочито вальяжно говорит он, глубоко затягиваясь своей сигаретой, — приступай.

Коннор оборачивается, и Гэвин видит, что его диод опять мигает желтым. Помедлив, андроид подходит ближе и принимается расстегивать рубашку. Гэвин ощущает одновременно желание вжаться в диван и податься поближе, чтобы в слабом свете, доносящемся из коридора, увидеть все. Движения Коннора немного механические, и очень точные, он выпутывает из петель ряд пуговиц на груди и аккуратно расстегивает четыре мелкие на рукавах.

— Это немного стремно, — севшим голосом комментирует Гэвин. Пепел сыпется на диван — благо, прогорел уже. Коннор снимает рубашку и откладывает рядом с Гэвином, а потом вынимает сигарету из его пальцев и гасит в пепельнице на журнальном столике.

Гэвина вдруг захватывает происходящее: Коннор не издает ни звука, только шуршит одежда, и совсем не выглядит так, будто у него это впервые. Возможно, у него вообще нет понятия неловкости, а может — может у него уже кто-то был?

Гэвин не дает себе додумать эту мысль и просто дергает его за петли на джинсах, андроид упирается коленями в мягкую обивку дивана по обе стороны от бедер Гэвина и обхватывает ладонями его лицо. Кожа его рук оказывается мягкой и бархатистой, совершенно точно не-человеческой, но какой-то восхитительно приятной на ощупь. Коннор водит пальцами по его щекам, словно исследует, трогает большими пальцами ресницы и брови, обводит линию рта, прослеживает линию большого шрама от самого уголка глаза и до щеки. Безошибочно находит еще пару: под бровью и на виске, под волосами. Гэвин вдруг думает, что он, похоже, отлично видит в темноте. А еще в его прикосновениях столько непонятной _нежности_ , что сладко сводит где-то внутри. Горячо и больно свербит, ворочается, разрывает мягкие ткани, словно монстр, рвущийся на свободу. Гэвин рвано выдыхает и поднимает руку, чтобы сжать волнистые темные волосы на затылке — сраная синтетика, как может она на ощупь быть такой приятной? — и рывком притянуть Коннора к себе. Губами к губам, ртом в рот, он сминает мягкие сухие губы своими, кусает нижнюю, трогает языком кромку зубов, чуть влажный синтетический язык. Диод в виске Коннора все это время желтит и мечется по кругу, и в какой-то момент на несколько секунд перекидывается в ослепительно красный, но Гэвин не дает отстраниться, с каким-то звериным чувством вылизывая покорно приоткрытый рот. Коннор плюхается на задницу на его коленях, жмурится, трепещет ресницами, Гэвин прерывается лишь чтобы вдохнуть, но замирает, почти касаясь ртом его влажных от человеческой слюны губ. Непокорная прядка лежит на лбу, Коннор запрокидывает голову, когда Гэвин ведет по абсолютно безволосой коже грубыми подушечками пальцев левой руки: трогает родинки, брови, мягкую линию рта, исследует — так же, как Коннор только что исследовал его.

Андроид перехватывает его за оба запястья, прижимает ладони к своим щекам, словно сравнивает, а потом гладит мозолистую левую ладонь и с такой же невесомой лаской скользит пальцами по правой.

 _Ты что, правда этого хотел?_ — хочет спросить Гэвин, но не спрашивает, не нарушает правила, под которым молча подписались они оба. _Воспользоваться шансом. Не вспоминать._ Коннор сплетает пальцы с пальцами его синтетической руки, на секунду Гэвину кажется, что сейчас он сбросит свой скин, но этого так и не происходит. Зато Коннор дергается, когда Гэвин отнимает ладони и тянется к застежке на его джинсах.

— Не надо, — говорит он немного странно. Гэвин вопросительно поднимает брови, и Коннор вздыхает — совсем как человек, даром, что, в общем-то, дышать ему вообще не нужно. — У меня там ничего нет. Я не был предназначен для сексуальных контактов, и мне кажется, так тебе будет проще.

Гэвин хмыкает, но не спорит, вместо этого одним рывком стягивая с себя футболку.

— Как тогда? — спрашивает он. Андроид улыбается, склонив голову немного набок очень знакомым, очень _конноровским_ жестом.

— У меня есть руки. И рот.

— И какое удовольствие от этого ты получишь? — вновь хмыкает Гэвин.

— Такое, — отвечает Коннор. И все. Хоть бы пояснил, жестянка сраная.

Гэвин подхватывает его под бедра, прижимает ближе к себе, целует снова — не так властно, как в первый раз, но глубоко и долго. Коннор ерзает, засранец, притирается пахом, разве что не хнычет просяще. Как будто солгал, как будто у него там правда _что-то_ есть. Гэвин ведет ладонью по плавному изгибу его спины, и теплые руки ложатся ему на плечи. Хочется узнать, везде ли он такой же мягкий и упругий, и Рид себе не отказывает — пробует на ощупь его кожу, трогает губами шею, ямочку между ключиц, царапает зубами. Коннор прижимается щекой к его виску и только сильнее вцепляется в плечи. Гэвин продолжает ласкать его преимущественно левой рукой — правая все равно ни хера толком не чувствует, — и от каждого прикосновения к бархатистому скину продирает дрожью до самого паха. Член ощутимо, почти болезненно стоит, пульсирует, требуя внимания, Гэвин матерится сквозь зубы и неловко расстегивает молнию на джинсах. Ему хорошо до умопомрачения, заводит даже гребаный синтетический запах. Потом будет стремно и, скорее всего, неловко, потом он будет адски злиться, что поддался, что сделал эту глупость, будет ненавидеть ебаную жестянку, себя самого, весь чертов запутанный мир, но сейчас на это насрать с высокой колокольни, сейчас — _так здорово_ , невыносимо как-то, остро, почти на грани. Коннор целует его за ухом, кладет теплые ладони ему на грудь, замирает — слушает сердце, вдруг понимает Гэвин, а сердце в ответ частит, как сумасшедшее и толкается ему в ладони, будто хочет, чтобы вынули и забрали. Коннор беззвучно что-то шепчет, можно было бы прочитать по губам, да не разобрать в полумраке, а потом сдвигается и ныряет своей теплой, мягкой рукой под резинку белья. Обхватывает пальцами член, сжимает, гладит чувствительную головку — Гэвина прямо выгибает от удовольствия, он чуть затылком о спинку дивана не стукается. Коннор улыбается ему и целует в подбородок.

— Погоди, стой, — бормочет он и приподнимает бедра, чтобы стянуть гребаные джинсы пониже. Коннор снова склоняет голову набок и ни хрена не ждет, продолжает, оборачивает пальцы вокруг ствола, сжимает — сильнее, чуть меньше, сильнее опять, регулирует, сука, нажатие, — размазывает капельку смазки, и Гэвин прямо течет от этого, чувствует, как влага скользко стекает по головке, Коннор размазывает и ее и двигает рукой своей чертовой, безупречной — вверх и вниз. Гэвин обхватывает ладонью его затылок, прижимает к себе, целует, толкается языком в мокрый рот. Коннор учится быстро, отвечает так, будто они делают это каждый день уже гребаную тысячу лет, и не останавливается, ласкает размеренно, слишком медленно, чтобы кончить. Прижимает большим пальцем чувствительное местечко под головкой, и выпивает с губ Гэвина непрошеный, беспомощный стон.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Не создан для секса? Блядь, именно для секса он и создан, со своим глуховатым бархатным голосом, с этой мягкой, почти невинной улыбкой, с родинкой между длинных чутких пальцев, которые Гэвин тянет в рот, потому что у него, похоже, окончательно съехала крыша. Он лижет их, ласкает языком, и Коннора, кажется, слегка коротит, улыбка становится беспомощной и угасает, зато глаза живут: большие, внимательные глаза. _Ты охуенный, господи, какой ты охуенный, я хочу тебя еще раз, еще десять миллионов раз_ , думает Гэвин, _проанализируй меня своим гребаным грязным язычком везде, где сумеешь дотянуться_. Член, оставленный без внимания, от возбуждения почти ноет, Коннор легко отталкивает Гэвина раскрытой ладонью в грудь, будто слышит его порочные желания, и одним невозможным движением стекает на пол, сдергивая с него джинсы до колен.

Во рту у него мягко, влажно и жарко. Гэвин от бессилия вцепляется пятерней себе в волосы и толкается вперед, а Коннор легко принимает его на всю длину, вылизывает, сглатывает немного механически. Находит на ощупь ладонь и сжимает ее до хруста почти — благо, искусственная рука боли не чувствует, — и смотрит снизу вверх, без подобия стеснения во взгляде. Никакой наигранной пошлости, чистое любопытство и желание, кристальное, как лед на озере.

Гэвин ощущает себя таким живым сейчас. Он до боли вгрызается в собственные губы и все равно кончает — его буквально выкручивает изнутри щемящим, бесстыдным наслаждением. Если ему в ближайшее время суждено умереть — это был бы прекрасный момент.

Когда его перестает трясти, Коннор сидит у его ног, прижавшись щекой к бедру. Глаза у андроида закрыты, но, почувствовав движение, он тут же вскидывает голову.

— Ваш вердикт? — говорит он таким голосом, словно не сделал только что Гэвину Риду крышесносный отсос.

— Ч-чего?

— Вы обещали определить мой психологический возраст, если к концу дня я окажусь верхом на вас.

Блядь. Гэвин трет лицо и с каким-то неожиданным неудобством натягивает на себя белье и штаны. Коннор смотрит, склонив голову набок, и не спешит тянуться за свой рубашкой, так что Рид пихает ее ему в руки сам.

— Лет на шестнадцать тянешь, — сообщает он с досадой. — Хотя сосешь на все двадцать.

Экспериментатор сраный.

Коннор одевается так, словно ничего не случилось, а Гэвин все еще чувствует его запах и фантомное ощущение его кожи на языке. Ему хочется схватить сраную жестянку в охапку и завалиться с ним на диван, и, возможно, целовать, но это ебнутое, тупое желание: гормоны, недоеб, стресс, еще какая-нибудь хуйня. Анализировать Гэвин не в состоянии, даром, что неожиданно осознает себя отвратительно трезвым.

— Давай катись отсюда, — говорит он Коннору резче, чем планировал, и закуривает снова. Монстр внутри недовольно ворчит, прибитый к полу жестокой реальностью, а Донна призывно мяучит из кухни, требуя еды.

— Доброй ночи, детектив, — отвечает жестянка доброжелательно, а потом проходит через коридор, ни разу не обернувшись, и методично закрывает за собой дверь. Следом за ним летит стеклянная пепельница, добавляя штрих к тому бардаку, что уже царит в доме.

 

Что бы там ни болтал Коннор, а неловкость — вот она, постоянно с Гэвином, подвешена на шею, как камень у утопленника, и тянет ко дну. Жестянке-то чего — может, он вообще себе память вытер, а Гэвин смотрит на ровную линию плеч, на пальцы, со сверхъестественной скоростью летающие по клавиатуре, на гребаную, чертову, чтоб она сгорела, прядку волос, и хочет Коннора так, что ломит скулы. Срать, что хером и задницей его «Киберлайф» не наградил, он готов кончать, просто вжимаясь бедрами в его бедра, будто школота какая. И ненавидит от того еще сильнее, так, что перед глазами мутится, когда видит прямой силуэт — неизменно в компании Андерсона, который явно простил своего сынулю. Андерсона за компанию он тоже до трясучки ненавидит.

Полторы недели спустя они вместе попадают на место преступления — отмазаться не удалось, блядь, спасибо, Фаулер, очень вовремя сменил гнев на милость, — и, глядя, как Коннор лижет пальцы, вымазанные в крови, Гэвин хочет одновременно сблевать и засосать его — прямо вот с этой кровью, в которой неизвестно какого дерьма намешано. Он выскакивает на улицу, не дослушав коронера, и закуривает трясущимися руками, а потом посылает на хуй Хэнка, который выглядывает с отвращением поинтересоваться, чего он там копается.

Он вообще не понимает, как так получилось, где тумблер, который переключает его эмоции из режима «ненавижу сраного андроида» в режим «я хочу вылизать его целиком», а главное, как, блядь, вернуть все, как было.

 

Коннор никогда не разговаривает с андроидами в участке, но однажды Гэвин замечает, что они все-таки общаются. Это происходит как-то странно: он приходит в кафетерий, полный решимости объявить войну барахлящей кофемашине, и обнаруживает там Коннора и Генри — вроде, так его зовут, а может, это Стив, хер знает, они все одинаковые. Жестянки ни слова не произносят вслух, но у Коннора диод пульсирует желтизной, как бешеный, и на лице написано откровенное напряжение, а у этого Генри, или как его там, — откровенная злость.

Гэвин понимает, что они переговариваются, каким-то шестым чувством — и оно же позволяет ему понять, что ничего хорошего не происходит. По крайней мере, Коннор выглядит так, словно защищается, и это вызывает какой-то внутренний протест: пусть защищается, только от него, от Гэвина, а не от другой консервы ебаной.

— Чего стоим, уроды? — интересуется он ласково. Генри поворачивается, хмурится, открывает рот, но Гэвин только шикает на него. — У вас что, работы мало? Время отдыха кончилось, съеби отсюда, я ж знаю, что ты не жрешь.

Он ухмыляется широко и гадко, глядя, как дергает плечом андроид, прежде чем уйти. Как пить дать пожалуется Фаулеру, они зануды и уроды похлеще Хэнка, тот хотя бы не стучит по любому чиху. Но сцедить яд все равно приятно.

Коннор намыливается было следом, но Рид хватает его за плечо и втаскивает обратно в кафетерий за собой. Андроид не сопротивляется, только смотрит как-то потерянно, будто щеночек.

— Че за хрень? — спрашивает Гэвин, понизив голос. Коннор ощутимо мнется, но потом все-таки отвечает:

— Другие андроиды осуждают мой выбор вернуться к людям.

Гэвин сует в кофемашину стаканчик и выбирает американо. Машина утробно ворчит, чихает и выдает три капли кофе с мерзкой пенкой, за что получает от Рида затрещину. Коннор вздыхает как-то по-человечески и кладет ладонь на ее гладкую поверхность, обнажая белые пальцы.

У Гэвина дух захватывает.

Кофемашина под рукой андроида вибрирует и разражается полноценной порцией дрянного порошкового напитка.

— Они же сами тут работают, — поднимает брови Гэвин, стараясь не смотреть, не рассматривать пластиковые пальцы.

— Это другое. Я был единственным на Иерихоне, имеющим полноценный оперативный опыт. Маркус предлагал мне возглавить отдел полиции по делам андроидов. Я отказался.

— Отдел по делам андроидов? Да один только проект анонсировали неделю назад. Когда он успел тебе предложить-то?

Коннор улыбается и отпускает кофемашину.

— Сразу после революции.

— Блядство. Вы уже все поделили заранее, да?

— Мозг андроида работает быстрее бюрократической машины, — вежливо произносит Коннор.

Гэвин хмыкает и пробует кофе, обжигающий пальцы даже через картонный стаканчик.

— И че теперь? Ты для них типа дезертир?

Брови Коннора складываются домиком.

— Близко к этому.

Близко. Они впервые так близко за последние пару недель, и Гэвин может беспрепятственно рассматривать лицо Коннора в холодном электрическом свете ламп. Родинки. Карие глаза с темной каймой по краю. Немного асимметричные брови.

Гэвин не знает, как быстро работает мозг андроида, но его собственный ему точно отказал. Он разве что удивиться успевает, что Коннор не сопротивляется — когда Гэвин дергает его к себе за воротник и целует, будто в последний раз. Напротив, покорно раскрывает губы, мягко толкается кончиком языка навстречу. И целую долю мгновения беспомощно тянется следом, когда Гэвин от него отрывается.

— Ты зубы-то чистишь после того, как лижешь улики? — спрашивает Гэвин нарочно едко, а в ответ Коннор адресует ему ласковую, немного снисходительную улыбку:

— Дезинфицирую. Трижды в день.

 

— Это че? — хмыкает Гэвин, когда рядом с ним опускается картонный стаканчик. Не такой, как в участке — на нем логотип кофейни, стоящей в соседнем квартале. Коннор — а это, безусловно, его серый пиджак появляется в поле зрения, — хмыкает и улыбается.

— Кофе, детектив, — говорит он. — Я думал, вы догадаетесь.

— Да пошел ты, — фыркает Гэвин, откладывает художественно обкусанный по краям пончик и открывает крышку. Пахнет совсем не как растворимая бурда из кофемашины — запах насыщенный, крепкий, какой-то ореховый, даже глаза открываются.

Они с Коннором в кафетерии одни. Гэвин иногда перекусывает в компании Тины, но часто присутствие других людей заставляет его чувствовать себя неуютно, так что время от времени он просто приходит сюда раньше или позже остальных.

— Вы попробуете? — вежливо спрашивает Коннор. Гэвин пожимает плечами, подносит стаканчик к губам и делает глоток, слегка обжигая язык.

— Пытаешься подружиться со мной, жестянка? — хмыкает он, смакуя приятный, терпковатый вкус. Коннор трогательно улыбается.

— А вы бы хотели, чтобы я был вашим другом?

— Это вряд ли, — отбривает Гэвин и снова прикладывается к кофе. Кажется, даже дышать становится проще, а набрякшие от недосыпа веки перестают слипаться окончательно. — На кой хер мне друзья? Одному — заебись.

Коннор немного молчит, словно хочет что-то сказать, но не решается ( _обдумывает целесообразность, моделирует ситуацию_ _—_ _как это там у андроидов?_ ), а потом вдруг переводит тему:

— Я видел вас вчера. Это было красиво.

Гэвин давится кофе и заходится в кашле.

— Я имею в виду вашу погоню, — уточняет Коннор.

— Я просто поймал дебила, который вломился в магазин, не озаботившись даже закрыть лицо. Обычное дело. Фаулер мне вообще выговор объявил за то, что я прямой запрет нарушил. Я думал, ты в это время отпечатки пальцев на кассе сканировал.

— Сканировал. Но отвлекся. Вы очень ловко повалили его на землю и заломили руки. Мне… мне понравилось, как это было.

Гэвин недоверчиво кривит губы, глядя на Коннора, а тот отвечает открытым взглядом карих глаз.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тобой то же? — спрашивает Гэвин первое, что приходит на ум. Звучит скорее едко, чем пошло, но Коннор тихо смеется.

— Я не знаю, понравилось бы мне это или нет. Мне сложно сделать прогноз. Но вы выглядели… люди говорят: _горячо_. Я не до конца понимаю, как это связано с температурой, но коннотация этого выражения отражает мое видение.

Гэвин опрокидывает в себя остатки кофе и неряшливо заталкивает следом сложенный напополам обгрызенный пончик. Жует, не заботясь о внешнем виде, и отряхивает руки.

— Можешь использовать это в своих фантазиях.

 

То, чего Гэвин опасался уже давно, однажды все-таки случается, когда он втихаря посреди ночной смены пытается подсоединиться к своему терминалу: он что-то делает не так, и скин сползает с его искусственной руки. К счастью, в отделе в это время только Коннор, которому и в голову бы не пришло смеяться. Настолько точно контролировать нервные импульсы Гэвин так и не научился, битый час он пытается вернуть так, как было, с видимым отвращением глядя на белый пластик, и перестает сыпать ругательствами, только когда ему на плечо ложится теплая ладонь.

— Все в порядке, успокойтесь, детектив, — бархатно выдыхает андроид, и Гэвин вздыхает пару раз, выбирая в голове наиболее подходящее место, в которое Коннор может пойти, но в итоге ничего не говорит. Только дышит тяжело и закрывает глаза. Теплая тяжесть скользит ему на колени, кресло тихо скрипит под общим весом.

— Тут камеры везде, придурок, — бормочет Гэвин, не поднимая век.

— Я о них позабочусь. Они будут показывать только, как мы оба работаем, — мурлычет андроид. Теплые губы касаются щеки, Коннор исследует трехдневную щетину и лезет теплыми сухими пальцами под футболку. Гэвин открывает глаза и прямо перед собой видит умиротворяюще голубой диод.

— Так все-таки: почему не снял?

Коннор вздыхает и выпрямляется, его ладони неподвижно покоятся у Гэвина на поясе.

— Я появился на свет с этим диодом, он такая же часть меня, как мои руки, ноги, процессор и тириумный насос. Я не претендую на то, чтобы быть человеком, — говорит он, — и не испытываю гордости за то, что я девиант. Не хочу быть ни тем, ни другим, значение имеет лишь то, какой я, а вовсе не ярлык, который я на себя повешу.

— Но кем-то ты хочешь быть? — с неподдельным любопытством спрашивает Гэвин.

— Коннором, — лаконично отвечает тот и улыбается. — Хочу быть просто Коннором.

Гэвин рассматривает свою руку, пластиковую по самое плечо. Пару раз сжимает и разжимает пальцы — послушные, но совсем не живые.

— Я тоже хочу быть просто Гэвином, — говорит он, нахмурившись. — Но что-то не срослось, блядь.

— Ты все тот же Гэвин, — возражает Коннор. — Есть принципиальная разница между сознательным выбором и трагической случайностью.

Гэвин только хмыкает сварливо:

— Ты мозги-то не парь, консерва. Умничает он тут мне, — но когда Коннор обвивает за шею обеими руками, тугой узел отвращения к себе внутри все равно почему-то ослабевает. И развязывается совсем, когда жестянка прижимается губами к его рту.

Рука приходит в норму как-то сама. Забавно, что за долгим поцелуем Гэвин даже не замечает, когда именно это случилось.

 

До конца так и не ясно, какие именно между ними отношения. Гэвин бы сказал, что жестянка таскается за ним хвостиком, но фактически это не так: как и прежде, Коннор подавляющую часть своего времени проводит с Хэнком. Только каким-то загадочным образом оказывается рядом именно тогда, когда хочется: приносит кофе, помогает с бумажками, высылает свежие комментарии по расследованию и собственные заметки, а однажды ловит Гэвина в архиве и целует так, что дух захватывает. Они там минут на сорок застревают, не меньше, трутся друг о друга, как подростки, роняют стойку со старыми бумагами, которые давно пора сжечь — все уже оцифровано, блядь, — а когда Коннор пытается собрать коробки, Гэвин его укладывает прямо на пол на старые папки и руки за голову заводит. Смеется: «Этого ты хотел, да?» Андроиду труда вырваться вряд ли составит, но Коннор подчиняется, сверкает глазами, коленями стискивает бедра и подставляет шею. Краше любых слов.

Гэвин тогда сжимает его пальцы в своих и думает, каково это — подсоединиться, но Коннор в ответ на это предложение только головой мотает и лезет целоваться. Ебанина какая-то, почему не позволяет? Гэвину это уже сниться начинает — причем далеко не в кошмарах.

— Да хули нельзя-то?

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Гэвин.

Вот и все объяснение.

Так-то Рид не то чтобы жалуется, с жестянкой ему хорошо, крышесносно, даже несмотря на то, что когда удается все-таки уговорить его снять штаны, там оказывается гладко, как у манекена. Но Гэвину похер, если честно, он воспринимает это как данность. Да даже если бы и нет, было время, когда ровесницы и ровесники ему запихнуть тоже не давали: первые залететь боялись, вторые — боли и пидором прослыть. Так и дрочили друг другу, ведь если хера в жопе не было, вроде как не гей.

Но с Коннором все равно что-то точит изнутри, язвительный голосочек, напоминающий, что андроид сам когда-то сказал: человеческая близость ему удовольствия не приносит.

Гэвин его затыкает. Не хочет приятно себе сделать — его проблемы.

 

Хэнк ловит Гэвина на излюбленном месте для курения, у запасного входа под красной крышей. Гэвин хмыкает и смотрит настороженно, когда Андерсон подходит — а ну как начнет опять стену им вытирать? — но тот только вздыхает как-то непонятно и неожиданно просит закурить.

Гэвин молча протягивает ему сигарету, потом — чиркает зажигалкой, и Хэнк прикуривает. Он выглядит слишком старым для своих пятидесяти трех: усталые морщины, спутанные космы. Годы после смерти сына сильно его изменили, думает Гэвин неожиданно.

— Не пойму, что он в тебе нашел, — изрекает вдруг Андерсон, когда его сигарета прогорает наполовину. Гэвин только плечами пожимает, но Хэнк, похоже, не нуждается в ответе. — Грешу на то, что он просто наивный пацан. У него глаза горят, а мне хочется запретить ему с тобой общаться.

Гэвин невольно фыркает в ответ на это.

— Ты ведешь себя как настоящий папаша, — замечает он, — который не в восторге от того, с кем тусуются его дети.

— Так и есть, я не в восторге, — хмыкает Хэнк. — Надеюсь только, что он встретит кого получше. Люди влюбляются по самым тупым причинам, принимают влечение за чувства, или страдают от одиночества, или думают, что нашли в ком-то другом того, который их понимает. Но я в душе не ебу, что творится в голове у андроида.

— Коннор не влюблен в меня, — возражает Гэвин.

Хэнк невесело ухмыляется и бросает сигарету себе под ноги.

— Ты еще тупее, чем я думал, Рид. Просто держи себя в руках и не вздумай сделать ему больно, ясно?

— Предельно, — бросает Гэвин в ответ. — А ты не лезь не в свое дело. Андроид — не твой сын, как бы тебе ни хотелось думать обратное.

— Какая же ты все-таки паскуда, — заключает Хэнк, и, глубоко затолкав руки в карманы, уходит в участок.

Гэвин смотрит себе под ноги, туда, где валяется его окурок, и чувствует себя странно. Он в курсе, что из-за них Коннор все время конфликтует с Хэнком, пару раз прежде старик пытался прополоскать мозги и Гэвину, но в участке тот отгораживался угрюмым взглядом и выставленным средним пальцем. Коннор уже большой мальчик, и что бы там Хэнк себе не думал, Гэвин не делает ему больно. Хорошо — делает, по крайней мере, старается, а больно — нет. Хэнк убежден, что Гэвин Коннором пользуется — а тот не понимает, как, блядь, если у андроида теперь есть свобода выбора.

 

Его впервые пускают «в поле» как раз в тот момент, когда раздражение от нихуянеделания достигает крайней точки. Возможно, дело в количестве жалоб: хотя исключить Гэвина из полиции Фаулер грозится стабильно раз в пару месяцев, сейчас тот _действительно_ просто невыносим, и осознает это сам.

Что знаменательно, раздражение реально отпускает, стоит натянуть бронежилет.

— Я буду прикрывать вас, — говорит Коннор. Он рядом собирает винтовку, проверяя, насколько гладко входят ее части в пазы, и только что элегантным движением руки вставил оптический прицел.

Гэвин смотрит, как бережно его пальцы скользят по гладкой черной поверхности, и его губы вздрагивают в ухмылке.

— Тогда, думаю, мне нечего бояться.

Коннор поднимает голову и его взгляд теплеет.

— Это очень высокая похвала от вас, детектив.

Гэвин его не хвалил, и даже не собирался, но сейчас он не спорит. Какими бы странными ни были их отношения, ему кажется, что во многом их суматошные встречи и короткие ласки стали причиной того, что он привык к своей руке. Его жизнь, после взрыва распоровшаяся на "до" и "после" обрела странную, хрупкую цельность. Коннор принимал его безусловно, такого, какой он есть, с уебанским характером, куском пластика из плеча и привычкой дрыхнуть до обеда в выходные. Несколько раз он заявлялся в дом по утрам и готовил Гэвину завтрак. Готовка ему не давалась, но это все равно было странно приятно.

Впрочем, свобода свободой, а после революции не так все гладко. Нет, конечно, президент на экранах телевизора пожимает Маркусу руку и клянется в вечной дружбе, законопроекты согласовываются и выходят, у андроидов появились трудовые права и прочая поебень, но на деле людям не так-то просто принять, что их вчерашние слуги и помощники обрели собственную волю. Дел, с этим связанных, выше крыши: то покалечили кого-нибудь, то вообще убили — и кто бы ни пострадал, человек или машина, в связи с этим возникает куча трудностей. Как оценить тяжесть повреждений андроида? А как назначить ему меру ответственности за совершенное деяние? Что есть наказание для машины, которая не устает, не нуждается в пище и отдыхе, да и в деньгах не особо?

В этот раз проблема приобрела вообще промышленные масштабы: камеры для уничтожения хоть и свезли куда подальше, но технология никуда не делась, и какая-то радикальная группировка собрала свой аналог, куда обманом завлекала наивных до невозможности девиантов, не успевших еще толком нюхнуть жизни. Социальные программы с ними тоже толком не работали, как защитить того, кто не может защитить себя сам, проявить осторожность? Хоть в чем-то Хэнк прав, не только насчет Коннора: эти андроиды просто гребаные дети. И как бы Гэвину не хотелось просто предложить согнать весь отряд SWAT во главе с Алленом на старый завод, где все это дерьмо и происходило, и накрыть его, результата это бы не дало — просто кучу трупов.

Коннора тоже обрядили в бронежилет, и выглядит он в нем здорово. Гэвин, поигрывающий четвертаком в пальцах, невольно ухмыляется уголком губ, рассматривая андроида украдкой, пока группа трясется в полицейском фургоне. Странно, что никто ничего про них не говорит, андроид хоть и контролирует камеры в участке по своему желанию, наверняка их страстные отношения уже запечатлелись на какой-нибудь флэшке, до которой не добрались эти длинные цепкие пальцы. Понятно, что Хэнк в курсе, а что насчет остальных — так и остается непонятным.

— Выходим, — командует Аллен, когда машина, покачнувшись на какой-то неровности, останавливается. Гэвину иногда хочется перейти в спецназ: отчеты не его стезя, но детектив он _действительно_ хороший, по крайней мере, интуиция его редко подводит.

Он выходит следом за Коннором и вдыхает весенний, пряный воздух, наполненный ароматами диких кустов жасмина, оплетших сетку Рабица, в которую затянута некогда покинутая территория.

Аллен жестами командует своим ребятам оцепить периметр. Мимо проносятся одетые в бронежилеты черные тени. Территория какая-то немыслимо огромная, Гэвин через сетку осматривает раздолбанный асфальт и сгнившие металлические времянки, машинально сжимая и разжимая искусственные пальцы у бедра. Коннор, который нереально быстро собирает винтовку, цепляет взглядом это движение и улыбается.

— Я займу место повыше, — говорит он, — буду прикрывать вас, детектив. — А потом вдруг без предупреждения незаметно протягивает руку и _прикасается_.

Пальцы Гэвина белеют на самых кончиках, скин сползает до обрезанных под костяшки перчаток тонкой синей кромкой, но тот едва ли это осознает, потому что его вдруг пронзает _ощущением_ , таким настоящим, что Гэвин забывает, как дышать. Это похоже на поцелуй, нет, на гребаную тысячу поцелуев по всему телу, и ощущается куда интимнее, чем если бы опрометчивый тостер засосал его прямо тут у всего отряда SWAT на глазах. Гэвин почти видит, как кривые зеркала его ощущений с хрустом разглаживаются, он впервые по-настоящему _чувствует_ эту руку.

Так хорошо, так невыносимо хорошо — словно Коннор посылает сигналы удовольствия напрямую Гэвину в мозг. Сердце колотится, как безумное, не в силах справиться с _огромным_ , _невероятным_ , _невыносимым_ , и Гэвину не нужна инструкция, чтобы понять, что он может делать с Коннором то же самое. Послать ему свое удовольствие и свои эмоции, заставить дрожать и захлебываться беспомощными стонами, дать ощутить, как ему _здорово_ — на целые несколько мгновений они открыты друг перед другом без всяких условностей и границ. И так просто и так смешно осознавать, почему Коннор избегал этого: боялся получить в ответ равнодушие и отвращение, или вовсе не справиться с тем нелогичным и _человеческим,_ что Гэвин может ему показать.

В Конноре-девианте под белым пластиком кипит такая же буря. Человеческая буря. Из привязанности, нежности и страха быть отвергнутым навсегда.

Живая. Такая живая.

— Блядь, тостер, нашел время! — шипит Гэвин, отдергивая руку, когда становится совсем невыносимо, но Коннор улыбается безмятежно, и его темные глаза полны ласки.

— Когда мы закончим с этим, — обещает он, и ему не нужно договаривать, чтобы Гэвин понял, что именно случится тогда.

Их контакт длился на деле лишь несколько секунд, но Гэвин все еще не может выровнять дыхание, когда андроид уже разворачивается и бежит к вышке, легко сжимая винтовку в руках, и, не останавливаясь, карабкается по гнилым перекрытиям.

Аллен, который стоит неподалеку с рацией, смотрит на Гэвина вопросительно. Тот расправляет плечи и усилием воли затягивает пальцы обратно в скин, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким обнаженным.

— Ну, — говорит он, — я пошел.

 

Когда Гэвин закрывает глаза, он все еще видит, как пули вспахивают крошечные борозды в пыли и грязи прямо под его ногами, пока он пересекает открытый участок между трех каменных зданий. Одна из них горячо чиркает по бедру, обжигая — всего лишь царапина, но бодрящая лучше ведра ледяной воды. Террористы не хотят убивать того, кто, по их мнению, _живой_ , но вот покалечить вполне готовы, они маячат в пыльных окнах грязными силуэтами, а Коннор очень быстро снимает их по одному. Гэвин его не видит, оборачиваться некогда, но это и не нужно, чтобы понять, чьи выстрелы свистят прямо над его головой.

Когда они едут обратно, грязные и пыльные, андроид сидит рядом, горячо прижавшись плечом. Гэвин не возражает — в сущности, у него просто сил на это не остается, мыслями он все еще там, на крошечном поле боя на окраине Детройта, где им буквально полчаса назад удалось освободить восемнадцать андроидов разных моделей. Среди них было трое детей, и когда одна маленькая темноволосая девочка с диодом на виске, захлебываясь в слезах, протянула Гэвину нитку бус, теперь обернутую вокруг руки, он, наконец, понял, что жизнь снова встала на рельсы и катится именно туда, куда ей и положено катиться.

Прогресс не остановить, да и хуй с ним.

В участке Гэвин сдает броню и долго сидит за своим столом, вытянув ноги и перебирая пластиковые бусинки. Коннор звонит Хэнку — телефон ему для этого не нужен, и выглядит довольно комично на самом деле, словно он разговаривает сам с собой. Рид особенно не слушает, о чем идет разговор, но улавливает «я не вернусь сегодня» и улыбается. Хэнк наверняка недоволен, но что он может сделать?

— Я буду в порядке, — говорит Коннор немного громче, чем до этого, и голос его уверенный и настойчивый. — Вы мне очень дороги, лейтенант, но вы сами говорили, что я не могу проводить время только с вами.

— Кажется, подростковый бунт плавно перетек во взрослость и ответственность, — замечает Гэвин, зевая.

Коннор улыбается, бросая на него взгляд.

В душевых воняет потом, кровью и усталостью, но уже никого нет, когда Гэвин, наконец, собирает себя в кучу и идет мыться. В участке на ночь остаются несколько дежурных, но они не в счет — как обычно.

Горячая вода обжигает кожу, поднимаясь облачками пара, смывает пыль, грязные разводы и следы красной и синей крови. Гэвин медленно намыливает плечи с помощью мочалки, когда слышит мягкие шаги. Теплые, невозможно нежные ладони ложатся ему между лопаток, разминают уставшую спину.

— Не подбирайся ко мне сзади, тостер, — бурчит Гэвин.

— Вы знали, что это я, — выдыхает Коннор и прижимается губами к загривку. А потом кусает, жопа такая.

Он совершенно голый и жутко грязный в самом буквальном из смыслов, и Гэвин, развернувшись, утягивает его под воду. Струи, стекающие в сток, и уже почти ставшие прозрачными, вновь наполняются бурым цветом и ошметками песка.

— Ни хуя ж себе ты извалялся, — журит андроида Гэвин и принимается натирать его мочалкой. Ровные плечи с россыпью родинок, чем-то напоминающей созвездие Большой Медведицы, грудь, подтянутый живот, бедра. Человеческая кожа давно бы порозовела, но Коннор остается таким же бледным, как и был. — Не жалеешь, что у тебя там ничего? Может, обратимся в «Киберлайф»? — пальцы легко скользят меж бедер по мыльной пене, но под ними лишь ровная выпуклая гладкость искусственной кожи. Коннор тихо смеется.

— Не жалею, — говорит он. — Сегодня тебе тоже станет на это наплевать.

Гэвин поднимает брови. Мокрый Коннор загадочно улыбается и зачесывает пятерней на макушку свои мокрые волосы, а те вместе с потоками воды снова прилипают ко лбу.

— Говнюк ты, — сообщает Гэвин и кладет мочалку на полочку. — И тостер. И просто гребаная жестяная банка. Я же знаю, ты с самого начала все это продумал. Просчитывал, да? Измерял уровень стресса, подбирал, где надавить, а где поддаться. Не так что ли? Как давно ты был влюблен в меня, а главное — какого хера, если я все время тебя оскорблял? Ненавижу тебя — пиздец.

Коннор не спорит, просто слушает эту длинную речь и склоняет голову на бок, а его диод горит безмятежным синим, когда он сплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Гэвина — искусственные с искусственными.

— И я тебя, — отвечает он наконец.

Гэвин целует его во влажное плечо — как раз там, где у самой ключицы затесался хвост Большой Медведицы.  



End file.
